The Lost Angel
by z-lancer
Summary: summary two years have passed since FF7. Cloud is having nightmares and a mysterious figure has appeared out of the snow.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah, you all know that I don't own any part of Final Fantasy 7.  
  
Note: This is my very first take on a fanfic, but don't go easy on it. Please send comments, criticism, and trash to z_lancer@hotmail.com . I really want to make this a good story. Oh, and don't pass judgment until after you read the second entry, 'cause this first one is sort of.crap.  
~your pal and wannabe writer  
z_lancer  
  
In an empty point in space, a pair of eyes open. They look around. Left and right, up and down, all that is seen are stars in every direction, hundreds of bright dots in the silence, the emptiness of space. The sleeper feels a sense of peace, a sense of harmony. The being tries to move forward, and soon finds that this is not possible. There is no body to command: no arms, no legs, nor physical form. A deep sense of panic and fear wells up inside the sleeper. Suddenly, the image of suspended space shifts. A lone meteor suddenly comes into view, its rocky, broken surface dimly lit by a nearby star. The vision moves back to reveal that it is not alone. It is only one of more than a hundred others. Their motion breaks the static aura of the once still picture. The sleeper watches in awe as the rocks hurtle through the blackness, not sure of their destination, but knowing the destruction that they bring in their wake.  
  
The sleeper's sight changes again, this time onto a small planet. Its surface of blue and brown reflects the rays of a single yellow sun. It is a hurt, damaged world, only slowly recovering. But, nonetheless, it is still beautiful. An overwhelming sense of longing fills the sleeper: a need so strong, so powerful. Knows this place, the sleeper knows this place, but can't fully remember.  
  
The thoughts are interrupted when the meteors come into view again. They glow a malevolent red in the sun's presence. The sleeper tries to reach out, tries to shout, but could muster no movement, no sound. The meteors are converging onto the wounded planet from all directions. They speed at it with such velocity, meaning to destroy it. Closer and closer they get. The sleeper watches helplessly as it all happens. The head of one makes first contact with the planet's atmosphere, but the world is far from defenseless. Searing heat assaults the rock, burning it away, chipping at it, until nothing is left. The rest follow and bombard the planet. The atmosphere turns bright red as it repels the attack, destroying the rocks before they even get a chance to pass. Few make it through, and even fewer pass with even a shadow of their former greatness. Only a key ten however remain wholly intact, the ones that hold a secret. The living all over the planet watch as it happens. The skies turn crimson as the meteors strike the planet over and over.  
  
In a defenseless town out near the sea, its people are unaware of the chaos in the sky. In one house, an old man sits in a chair and reads a story to his excited grandchildren. In another, a woman tends to her sick husband. A newly wed couple spends their first night together. And, a family spends their last night. The sleeper tries to warn them all, but is helpless to watch as the flaming rock casts it all into oblivion.  
  
In a small village, in the cold north of the planet, a girl stares intently at the night sky, now a furry of red. She is the only one in the village still outside now. Everyone else had taken refuge inside their homes. Fear wells up inside her throat, but she cannot bring herself to look away. The sleeper tries to tell her to seek shelter, tries to warn her of the danger she's in. The girl doesn't hear the warnings however, and continues to stand and watch the sky. Suddenly, a streak of red trails down and strikes the snowy mountainside above the girl. She screams and covers her face as the ridge explodes and showers her with searing rock and ash. The stones under her feet give way, and she slips. She cries out in pain as her body hits the ground. Stones pelt her and rock slides on all sides. The girl opens her eyes and looks up to the place where the meteor had struck. She can see a small crater a little bit above where she had stood. The snow around it was gone. Despite the bruises on her body and the burns on her face and arms, she crawls upward toward the smoking hole. The heated air stings her face and the smell of sulfur enters her nostrils. She covers her nose and draws nearer. The girl reaches her hand out and touches the ground near the crater. She cries out and quickly withdraws it. It's still extremely hot despite the cool northern wind. She stands up with difficulty, bringing her knee up to her chest first, and then pushing away from the ground. The girl walks to the very edge of the crater and peers in.  
  
Its interior is blackened with ash, and parts of the ground seem to be bubbling. But, what catches her eye is the object in the center of the crater. She bends down to get a better look at the glowing circle. It is white sphere, not much larger than a marble. She reaches down to pick it up, knowing that it would probably burn her. But, for some reason, she grasps it in her hand anyway. To her surprise, it is quite cool. She holds it between her thumb and forefinger then turns her head toward the sky again.  
  
The sleeper follows her gaze to another falling meteor. There is a sudden flash, and the vision shifts. The sleeper is now right beside the meteor, following it as it makes its way down. A mountain, miles away from the snowy village comes into view. A crater makes up its peak. It is a giant wound in planet. Perhaps caused by a previous impact? The sleeper cannot remember. The meteor is dropping straight down now. It appears to be heading into the crater itself. Surely enough, the sleeper is correct. The rock passes through the rim of the opening. But, instead of crashing, instead of stopping, the meteor keeps falling. The rocky tunnel is a blur around it, yet it shows no sign of ending. The sleeper wonders how deep into the planet it really leads.  
  
The question is answered when the meteor enters a giant chamber deep within the planet's crust. The sleeper has no time to react, as ground is only visible for a second before the rock impacts with it. A brilliant white light fills the chamber. An explosion follows soon after and shakes the very earth. Cracks form on the surface of the planet as well as huge upheavals of land. People hundreds of miles away feel the effects. A boy can only watch as the ground swallows his mother. A rockslide decimates a whole village. The sea washes a coastline of all life.  
  
The sleeper sees through the dust and rock and observes the razed earth. The underground chamber is gone; it is all but collapsed on itself. The crater that marks the meteor's impact is hundreds of feet deep. The soil in it still cracks and boils. Voices fill the sleeper's head. Hundreds of thousands of voices scream in agony. The planet is crying out in pain. The sleeper tries to lock the voices out, tries to calm the planet, and tries to heal it, but the screams do not stop. Just as the shrieks seem to become too much to bear, they stop. The sleeper looks down at the wounded earth and watches. Tendrils of some green, glowing substance begin to leak out of the cracks of the crater. At first, there are only a few, but more appear, and they begin to grow longer, and larger as they come. Soon the lower part of the crater is filled, giving the green substance a liquid appearance. But, it does not stop there. It keeps rising. The rim of the impact crater is now overflowed. It keeps going, climbing up the tunnel from which the meteor had come in. The sleeper watches closely as the substance begins to heal the earth. It finally stops its ascent one hundred feet from peak of the mountain. The sleeper wonders why, but the thoughts are quickly interrupted by a strong force. A dormant force has just awakened.  
  
Deep within the very center of the planet, something begins to stir. 


	2. Sleeplessness

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7  
  
Author's note: Please review this. Support me with your criticism, comments.and demands. Story's moving kinda slow. But it'll all come together.hopefully.  
  
~z_lancer  
  
Once again, I find myself lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. I know that I need to sleep, but that's been something that I've been unable to do for the past two weeks. I toss and turn in bed, never able to get comfortable. There are so many little things that make sleeping impossible. It's always either too hot or too cold, too loud or too quiet, too. It's all in my head, I know. It's all just things I make up to mask the real reason I can't, or don't want to sleep. So, what is the cause of my insomnia? Dreams. I.don't want to believe that I may be going insane, but that may just be the case. I've been having so many strange dreams lately, dreams about people and events that happened two years ago. Each one is shown more vividly than the last. And every single one leaves me wide-awake, usually in the middle of the night. And no matter how hard I try, I can never get back to sleep afterwards.  
  
I've tried everything ranging from sleeping pills to hypnotism. But, the dreams still come, and I lay awake at night. I have no idea what the cause of these dreams is, and I have told no one, not even my closest friends. For some reason, I feel that it's something I have to deal with alone. I don't know when, or if they will ever stop. But, one thing's for sure: it's taking a toll on my body. Whenever I look in the mirror I see bloodshot eyes staring back at me. The residents of this town are avoiding me. Even the bothersome merchants are reluctant to approach. And if the dreams don't stop soon.  
  
A cool breeze whisked into my room via the bedside window. The curtains rippled at its presence, as did my sheets. The night air felt good on my skin. I breathed the cool air in and it served to relax me a little. I positioned my hands between my head and the pillow, and I listened to the chirping of the crickets outside. I still didn't feel any sleepier though. I turned my head to the digital alarm clock to the right of my bedside. 2:34 A.M. Sighing, I sat up and pulled the covers off.  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not going to get back to sleep. So I might as well go take a walk outside," I muttered. My clothes were all over the floor. I slipped off the bed and began to get dressed. I didn't bother to turn on the light. The little streaks of moonshine were enough for me to find my way. Once dressed, I searched for the room for my last possession. I found my sword propped up under the window, almost invisible in the darkness. I grabbed the hilt with one hand and used the other to close the bedroom window. Then I strapped the heavy blade onto my back. And finally after picking up the two keycards on the dresser, I opened the door and left the room.  
  
The hallway was dark. All the lights were turned off. All the other guests were probably asleep.or too busy to care. That was good. I didn't feel like confronting anyone tonight. As quietly as I could, I headed down the hall, and then down the small flight of stairs at the end of it. The inn's lobby was dimly lit. The wooden, carpeted steps creaked under my boots as I descended.  
  
The lobby was empty, as I had expected it to be. There was only a single light in the place, a small desk lamp at the front counter. That was void of anyone as well. I guessed that the night clerk had probably decided to neglect his duties. I shrugged. It works out better for me anyway. The last thing I needed was to have someone to find me leaving the inn in the middle of the night. My appearance already draws enough attention as it is (how many people carry a sword with a foot-wide blade?). And I'm pretty sure I heard some rumors in this town about me being a murderer of sorts. I headed for the inn's exit. But just before I could reach out and touch the doorknob, I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Late night stroll?"  
  
I froze. Damn. I imagined a bunch of police cars surrounding the inn, and the sheriff telling me to come out with my hands up. Sure, even if whomever the voice belonged to did get scared and called the police, I wouldn't get in trouble for anything. But, it would still be too much of a hassle. I turned around to face the person. It was a young woman who looked about in her early twenties, around my age. She was standing behind the front counter, reading a magazine.  
  
"I.I didn't see you there," I said.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you," she said without looking up from the magazine, "I didn't think anyone was still up. Couldn't sleep huh?"  
  
"No," I replied, opening the door.  
  
"Figures. It's too quiet in this town."  
  
"You're not from around here?"  
  
"No. I used to live in a big city. Had to move here to find a job."  
  
"Same here," I said, "And you're right. There's not enough commotion in these small towns to lull me to sleep." There I go again, making up reasons for my inability to sleep. "I'll be back in one to two hours."  
  
The clerk nodded without looking at me. I took a step out of the inn and paused.  
  
"On second thought," I stepped back inside and closed the door, "I think I'm going to check out now."  
  
"At this time of night?" she still didn't look up from the magazine. I walked up to the counter and looked her over. She looked like a delicate girl, probably pampered by her parents all through her childhood. She had long, curly brown hair that fell loosely about her shoulders. Her skin looked soft and was of a lighter complexion than mine. She was pretty, I have to admit: full lips, slender and shapely body, a beautiful pair of full--- I shook my head. What am I doing? I looked away. I'm letting my mind wander way too much. The lack of sleep is really getting to me, gotta keep everything in check.  
  
"Keys please," she held out her hand, her eyes still staring half- interested at the page in her magazine. I took the two keycards out of my pocket and handed them to her. Just as I was about to turn and leave, she stopped me.  
  
"Hold on," she said, still not looking at me. She turned her head slightly to look at the computer screen on the counter.  
  
"New policy here. I need your name and some kind of ID." When I didn't answer, she continued, "There have been some crooks causing trouble around town lately. Inn Keeper wants me to verify if all out guests are who they claim they are." I reached into my wallet and took out my bounty hunter's license.  
  
"Here," I placed it in her outstretched hand. She took it and closely examined it. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she looked at me for the first time.  
  
"So, you're that bounty hunter everyone's talking about," her face went back to that former bored look. Her candidness surprised me. My appearance usually intimidates the people in these small towns. I never expected anyone to respond with such lack of apprehension, or any type of emotion for that matter.  
  
"Cloud Strife," she read off my license, "Manager's been talking about you."  
  
"Oh?" I wasn't really surprised, though I pretended that I was, "What did he say about me?"  
  
"A lot of things, mostly about how he didn't think you were as bad of a guy as other people in town think," she typed at the computer's keyboard, "But, he'd say that about anyone who's generous with tips." I didn't say anything, didn't know what to say. I think that's what comes of being alone for so long. Luckily, she wasn't that talkative either.  
  
"It says here that you still have two day's stay left. You sure you're going to check out?" she looked me over, "It seems you could use the extra rest." I was consciously aware of my sleepless state: the bloodshot eyes and messy hair.  
  
"I'm sure," I said tersely. I felt a little strange, something I haven't felt for a long time. This girl made me nervous, and I wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"Okay then," she clicked on the mouse a couple of times, "I've just ended your stay here." She held out my hunter's license, and I took it from her.  
  
"Good night," she said. I nodded and walked out the door.  
  
The night air was refreshing. I've never really had time to enjoy it until now. As a bounty hunter, I've always been on the move, going from bounty to bounty, one hunt after another: an endless cycle. I never really like taking time off the job, because that would bring me back to reality, my pitiful life, no real purpose with only the thrill of the hunt to keep me going. I have no home, no real family to go to. All I have is the hunt and the sword on my back.  
  
The sky was filled with stars, so many, peaceful. Coupled with the silvery glow of the moon and the bright street lamps, the night was truly beautiful tonight. It's hard to think that there was a huge meteor shower only two nights ago, one that destroyed countless cities and lives. I saw it all that night. The sky was on fire. I walked to the edge of a small fountain and sat down on the stone circle that binds it. The water was still, for the fountain was turned off for the night. I put one hand into the water, enjoying its cool feel. I laid down on the stone surface and stared at the sky. I really do miss this. Just being able to look up at the stars where all my thoughts dissolve into nothingness.  
  
I stand at the edge of the water. Looking up, I see an altar rising up from the center of the pond. There is a figure in it.  
  
".Aeries." I step forward onto the first pillar. There is shuffling as the rest of the group begins to follow me. I hold out my hand and motion for them to stop. They do. They understand that I want to be alone with her, and so they wordlessly stay where they are.  
  
I step onto the next pillar, taking care not to fall into the water below. Then, I proceed past three more pillars until I am finally before the altar. There is a small flight of stairs in front of me. I begin to climb them.  
  
There she is, kneeling on the ground. Her eyes are closed, her hands put together in prayer. I climb the last few steps to her level. Suddenly, I feel a pain in my head. I shake it off and continue to walk towards her. She is still, unmoving, not yet noticed my approach. Soon I find myself standing over her. I try to reach out to touch her, but my hand does not obey. Instead, it reaches for the sword on my back. I try to shout out, try to warn her of the danger she's in, but my mouth will not move.  
  
My sword is out now, and my hands are beginning to raise the weapon above her. I struggle for control of my body, but am greeted with a voice in my head. It tells me to strike. It tells me to give in to it, to stop fighting it. It tells me that she is the cause of all my pain, and that she must die. My hands are shaking, and the sword with it. I can't fight it anymore. I'm giving in. The sword begins to fall.  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
"Stop!" Those voices and the scampering of footsteps pulled me back to reality. My friends had seen what I was about to do and stopped me at the last moment. I am able to regain control of my body and quickly throw down my sword. I step back, pain pounds at my head.  
  
"Ugh.What are you making me do?" She opens her eyes, roused by the shouts. She sees me and smiles warmly. I want to smile back, but I can't. Not after what I almost did.  
  
I gasp in surprise as a black figure comes into view from above. It drops down, a long, thin sword in its hands. I couldn't stop it. It happened too fast. Sephiroth had thrust the blade through Aeries' chest. I watch helplessly as her eyes widen, and her mouth opens in surprise. My world froze at that moment. Her eyes close slowly and her body goes limp. I turn to him, still unable to move. He stares back, a slight smile forms on his face. He pulls the bloodied blade out of her.  
  
I run up to Aeries and catch her before she hits the ground.  
  
".Aeries." I said to the limp form in my arms. I shake her. I tell her to open her eyes. But, she doesn't move.  
  
"This can't be real!"  
  
"Do not worry. Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy," Sephiroth spoke, "All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields."  
  
"There, I will become a new being by uniting with the Planet. As will the girl.."  
  
".Shut up." I said, "The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. Aeries is gone. Aeries will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry.or get angry."  
  
I pulled her body closer, "What about us.what are WE suppose to do?" I shut my eyes, but the tears would not stop. "What is this pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"  
  
"What are you saying?" I could feel his eyes on me. His voice had a tone of surprise, "Are you trying to tell me you have feelings now?" I lay her gently onto the ground.  
  
"Of course!" I stood up and shouted, "What do you think I am?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." he laughed softly, "Stop acting as if you're sad. And there's no need to act as if you're angry either." He began to rise above the ground before my eyes.  
  
"Because, Cloud. You are." He didn't finish the sentence, for he had flown upward and out of sight. But, that was not before something dropped from his ascending figure. What looked like a ball of green light dropped down and hit the ground before me. A burst of rainbow light blinded me.  
  
My eyes flew up, and I looked wildly around at my surroundings. All I saw were the fountain, the town, and the night. I took a moment to slow my breathing. I took another look around. No, this was not the city of the ancients. She didn't die here. It was a dream, one that had haunted me for months after the actual incident. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. It's not something I like to remember, nor is it something I want to forget. But, why did the dream pick tonight to come back? I suddenly became aware that I still had my hand in the water. I withdrew and found that the skin had pruned. How long had I been asleep? I wiped my hand dry on my clothes and then looked at the watch. 3:22 a.m. Though it was the probably the most sleep I've gotten all week, I didn't feel refreshed at all, that and the added nuisance that my back and head now hurt from laying on the stone. I stood up, stumbling a little as I did.  
  
Why the hell did I check out of that inn if all I was going to do was take a walk? Now I have nowhere to go, and I definitely don't feel like talking to that clerk again. I have to stop acting impulsively and start thinking. I grimaced and rubbed the back of my head. It hurt to think though. My mind always wanders onto painful memories. And once you start, you can't stop. That's why I like the hunt. You're wholly focused on one thing, and most of the time, you're not thinking at all. You let your instincts carry you through. So why did I decide to take a break from the job? Afraid for my health I guess. You never get much rest while tracking down someone. So, I decided to take some time off and catch up on some sleep. Little good that did.  
  
The town hadn't stirred at all since I fell asleep. The sky was just as dark and star-filled as before. The silence was peaceful. I walked down the quiet street going nowhere in particular. I neared a lamppost and glanced upward at it. My eyes followed the moths as they danced aimlessly in the lamplight. Coming here was a bad idea. God it hurt to think. I have to get out of this place. Not just that. I need to get away from myself, if only for a while.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? I was never this way before. I shook my head. I was never this sad, never this pathetic. I'm wandering these streets alone, talking to myself about how crappy my life is. Where'd he go? Where's my content, happy self? This would have made a lot more sense if I were drunk. It's probably the insomnia. I'd like to think that not being able to sleep has multiplied my consciousness and that I'm not going insane. My eyes have been opened to how meaningless life really is. I'm thinking too much. But, I'd rather keep the illusion that I have the ideal life. God, I need a pint. The tavern's closed though.  
  
I walked a short ways further and found a bench in the shadows to sit on. I really didn't want anyone to see me, because it always meant trouble. There are waited, hoping desperately for the sun to come up, so that I could stock up on supplies and finally get out of here. I really don't like these small towns. In these places, people notice you, and gossip spreads like wildfire. Sometimes, I wish Midgar hadn't been destroyed. It was really the only placed that I felt at home. There, no one sees you. You're always part of a crowd, and no one notices. I sighed. Perhaps I'd visit the ruins some day.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the outside. But just as I felt like I was about to doze off, a soft, scraping sound roused me. At first, I thought it was some stray animal. But, when I looked up to the roof of the store where I thought the sound had come from, I saw a figure. By it's shape and size, I knew it was human. I watched silently as a figure moved across the roof. Once it reached the very edge of the roof, it jumped swiftly onto another building and disappeared down the other side of the roof after that. Naturally, I decided to follow.  
  
With the prospect of something to do, all the sleep and weariness was gone from me. I loosened the strap that held my sword and headed into the alleyway next to the building in which the figure had disappeared. I walked as silently as possible, taking care not to step on anything that would alert my quarry. All the while, I listened for footsteps, for any kind of noise. I turned a corner and saw the figure again. It was walking in the opposite direction. I followed, staying a safe distance away and keeping in the shadows a much as possible. Sure. I could probably sneak up on and grab whoever it was now. But, then what? I have no evidence of any wrongdoing. You can't arrest someone for looking suspicious, though it's happened a few times to me (I've never been caught sneaking around on someone's roof though). It's best to follow, and then see what happens.  
  
The figure walked silently, and so did I. Still, I couldn't make out his whole form, only part of the torso and head. The shadows seemed to move with him and cover his body. The only thing that stood out was the long thin stick strapped to his back. A ninja perhaps? He sure walked like one. I followed him for about 30 meters before he turned the corner and disappeared form my view. I quickened my pace for fear that I might lose him in the darkness. I turned the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. My quarry had not eluded me. He was still creeping forward silently with his back turned to me. With ever step he took, I took two. Soon, I was so close, I could hear him breath. I had to be quiet, and I knew I could be absolutely silent (something that I got from pre-SOLDIER training). If he were a ninja, then he would have heard me right now, no matter how soft my steps were. Yet, it doesn't rule out that he isn't a ninja. Not even the most skilled of them can hear the footsteps of someone who had been infused with mako. It gives off an aura that dims, or even blocks the senses of a being. That is if the human container wills it. Another few steps and I was almost walking right next to him. It was at this precise moment that the lid of a nearby garbage can sprang open and fell to the ground with a loud clang. On instinct I flattened myself against the wall in the shadows. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the figure spin around looking this way and that, and ready to bolt like a frightened cat. It turns out, what caused the lid to fall was an alley cat. The feline hopped nimbly out of the trash and onto the ground a few feet away from me. Good thing I'm not the type of person that yells out when startled, or I might have drawn attention to myself.  
  
"Shit," I cursed quietly, waiting for my heart to pound steadily again. The figure seemed to be doing the same thing. After a while, the figure was satisfied that it was only a cat and nothing else. With one last backward glance, he began to move again. I started to follow, but was stopped by a hissing sound near my feet. The stray cat had edged closer to me while I had been waiting. Though I could only see the eyes and the outline of the cat, I could picture its hairs standing on end and its arched back. It continued hissing at me. I saw that the figure had stopped walking and was looking back at the cat that was hissing at the shadows in which I stood. This was bad. This stupid animal was going to reveal me. I slowly moved my foot to try and gently nudge it away. That was a bad idea. The cat must have taken it as a threat because it jumped on my leg. I grunted in pain as I felt its teeth sink into my leg. The animal cried angrily as I pulled at it. Its reluctant claws tore off patches of my pant leg along with some flesh when I pried it off and threw it away from me. The feline landed on all fours and scampered away.  
  
I saw the figure run and turn the first corner. I ran after him despite the stinging pain in my right leg. But, when I turned the corner after him, he was not there. It was just another empty alley. He was gone, vanished into thin air. 


	3. A Brief Interlude

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own FF7 Author's note: It's just what it says. It's a brief interlude to provide some.let's say background to the story.  
  
Interlude  
  
The arctic wind blows relentlessly over the northern continent. Its snowy fields and mountain landscape are barren, eternally covered by layers upon layers of white. The land is bereft of life, or at least visible life. The animals have all sought shelter against the blizzards that rage all over the continent. No living thing would be foolish enough to venture into the cold now. And yet, there is one who does.  
  
In the midst of the snowstorm is a man. He trudges slowly through the deep snow, walking aimlessly forward. His green eyes stare intently ahead and his face is expressionless. He knows not where he is going, but is driven by instinct to continue this path. His mind is occupied with only one thought: to continue moving.  
  
The deep snow bites at his bare feet as he trudges through it. The flurries fall tirelessly, obscuring his vision. The chill wind rips at his exposed chest, arms, face, and whips the strands of long, silvery hair behind him, as if trying to pull them out. His skin is now blue from cold, and icicles hang from his brow. But, he doesn't seem to notice any of this. He feels the unrelenting cold and the wind stabbing him like a thousand tiny knives. But, he gives no heed to them. He does not give in. He does not die. He continues to move forward.  
  
His will is a blazing inferno, and the bright green film which covers him is the wood that feeds it, the force that keeps his body alive to serve that will. The storm seems angry with him, angry that it cannot bring him down on his knees. The winds blow with all their might, and the snow falls even harder. Still, he continues to walk on. 


	4. Ross and Rin

Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, then I probably wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Authors Note: Alright, this chapter should have been longer than it is now. I'm still swamped with schoolwork and other crap, so I haven't had too much time to write. Hopefully by next week, I'll be able to update with longer, better quality chapters. Until then, support this story with your reviews, comments.and other stuff.  
~z_lancer  
  
[Gone!] I stood there puzzling over how someone could have gotten away from me so easily. [I can't believe it. I was right behind him!] I could find no plausible way in which he could have escaped. Not even the most skilled ninja could have just disappeared like this one did. The alleyway was way too long in length to run down without me getting at least a glimpse of him, and where he had gone. There were no windows in the back alley, and I had checked all the nearby doors. All of them were locked tight. Escape to the roof again also seemed out of the question. There were no fire escapes or anything of that sort on any of these buildings. And they were spread too far apart for any kind of wall-to-wall jump. No manholes to escape through either. I had also checked every trashcan and any other hiding place I could think of. Nothing. So why is it that I can't find him? No normal person could have outrun me like that.at least without the aid of materia.  
  
"If that's the case, then it's too late now," I muttered. If whoever it was did have some kind of speed enhancing materia (which is very likely), then he's probably long gone. I had spent too much time searching around this place to have any hope of capture. [There's nothing I can do now. It's too dark. Maybe I'll come back in the morning to check for clues.] I stopped to think about it. [Maybe I shouldn't.] I began walking back the way from which I came. The night seemed to have gotten even quieter, darker. Unsettling.  
  
It's funny. I should be racking my brain right now, figuring out my next move in recovering my bounty. Hmm.actually, he's not even really a bounty. I haven't seen his face, so I don't even know if he's wanted, or that I'll get anything for his capture. [Maybe he's just a small time thief. ] But still, the fact that he had evaded me should be enough to get me obsessed about finding out who he is. Instead, I feel nothing. No remorse, no frustration, just apathy towards his existence. I didn't even care that he was sneaking around on someone's roof. [So what's wrong with me?] I stopped at the trashcans where the cat had jumped out at me and remembered the bite on my leg. The pain had stopped already, and from what I can tell, it had already healed. [Hope that cat didn't have some kind of disease. What do I care? The mako will take care of any of that, just like it healed the skin.] Being infused with mako does have its advantages. [On the other hand, people always know you're different.] I took a moment to look for the alley cat, even though I knew that it was probably long gone. [Probably found some other trash can to hide in.] I moved on.  
  
I turned the corner to where the back alley entrance stood in sight. A new thought came to me at that time. [If he does have material, and knows how to use, then he could be very dangerous. The people here may be in danger.] I sighed. [I'm putting too much thought into this. Let the police handle it. I'm on vacation. Hmm.] I never used to be this way. Sure, I always acted like I didn't care, mostly because I was scared. In reality, I had always wanted to be the hero. My nature is to help others. I think that was one of the reasons I helped Barret and the poorly organized AVALANCHE even though I knew the pay would suck. The other reason was for her. [Maybe my apathy has to do with my lack of sleep,] I thought as I moved on, [or maybe being alone for so long is really getting to me.] A cool breeze blew past me as I neared the end, helping me clear my head. [I need to stop thinking. Period.]  
  
Just as I was about to walk back into town, some voices from around the corner alerted me. I stopped, and then crept up along the rough, brick wall to listen.  
  
"Do you have it? Is it done?" came a harsh, demanding voice.  
  
"I.I---" a small shaky voice spoke. It sounded familiar. But I can't seem to remember whom it belonged to.  
  
"You know how the boss hates tardiness," a third man spoke. This one had a smooth and charming accent of a voice. But, I could sense the venom behind the glib speech.  
  
"Yes I know, but---ahhh!" I cringed as the shaky voice was cut off by a sharp slap, but didn't try to intervene.  
  
"Filthy mongrel! You've wasted enough of his money!" the first man's voice was shouting now.  
  
"Calm down Rin!" the third man said sharply, "Do you want to wake the whole town?"  
  
"Now my dear professor," the same man continued on, "Have you not been given adequate time to finish the project?"  
  
"There.there have been some complications. I--I need more time," whimpered the person I assumed to be the professor.  
  
"Ah, we've been through this already. Twice now you have asked my employer for a significant extension in time, and twice now he has been generous enough to give it to you. But now, his patience runs thin. And I for one am also quite disappointed in your progress."  
  
"Just a little more time and it'll be finished. I promise---"  
  
"As you have done so many times before," interrupted the glib voice, "But it looks like you can't be trusted. You know, for every second you delay the project, our employer loses funds? Did you really think you could cheat him and squander his money?"  
  
"I'm trying to get it done! It's a very complicated process!"  
  
"Then perhaps you need to be persuaded to work a little harder. Rin, persuade this gentleman."  
  
"I'm gonna enjoy doing this," said the first voice, followed by the cracking of knuckles. I was about to turn the corner and step in when the professor spoke.  
  
"No! You can't touch me! I'm the only one who can finish the weapon!" this was said with confidence, "If you injure me, then I won't be able to finish it. And I don't think the boss will be happy about that!" A long silenced followed. I guessed that the two men were contemplating what to do. Suddenly, a telephone rang.  
  
"It's mine," said the smooth voice. There was a short pause, which I assumed was the man listening to the voice in the telephone. "Yes sir," the man finally said.  
  
"Was that the boss?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it was. The boss has some.unexpected news. It seems that you are not as 'untouchable' as you think you are."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The boss has found a replacement for you."  
  
"Looks like you've just been fired," said the first man.  
  
"Wha.what about me?"  
  
"We've been told to 'take you out of the picture'."  
  
"N.no!" A laugh erupted from the man named Rin.  
  
"Sorry professor. It's just business," this was followed by the cocking of a gun. I'd heard enough. They're about to kill this guy. [Time to make my entrance.]  
  
"Sure are a lot of stars out tonight huh?" I called out, turning the corner. It wasn't something I'd usually say to.anyone, especially not some guy with a gun. But, I didn't have time. I needed to draw the attention of the two guys away from the victim. The firing of a gun immediately followed my comment. The silenced bullet struck the wall to my left, missing me by inches. My Mako eyes peered through the darkness and spotted the three men about 20 feet away. Before the gunman could get off another shot, I cast an ICE spell on his arm, freezing both the appendage and the pistol.  
  
"Arrgh!" I heard him cry.  
  
"Who the hell?" the man I assumed to be Rin drew his gun. I walked toward him despite the immediate danger I was in.  
  
"Stay back! Don't take another step!" he shouted, pointing the weapon at me.  
  
"You don't need the gun," I said calmly without slowing down. I really didn't know what I was doing then. This guy was pointing a gun at my face, and I was almost certain he would not hesitate to shoot. [What the hell am I doing?] I stopped suddenly, "You don't need the gun," I repeated. He didn't move.  
  
"Put the gun away Rin," said the man on his left. It was the guy who shot at me. He was busy thawing out his arm with a FIRE materia.  
  
"But sir!" Rin began.  
  
"Put it away!" the other man repeated more forcefully. To my relief, he did as he was told.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the same man asked me.  
  
"I don't think you need to know that," I replied. I began to walk forward again.  
  
"Well aren't you the mysterious one," laughed Rin, "Look, we're trying to do a job here. So why don't you move along and let us finish up?"  
  
"What kind of 'job' are we talking about here?" I was close enough to see their faces now. The one named Rin wore a blue suit with a black tie. It reminded me of something, I just couldn't remember then. He was half a head shorter than me. His brown hair grew out long in the back, and was tied up in a short ponytail. He looked surprisingly young, probably around 19 or 20.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business?" he retorted. I saw the man to his left had finally thawed his arm out. He stood a little taller than me, and also clad in a blue suit. I'd seen his face somewhere. The short, well-groomed black hair, the slick and confident look.  
  
I smiled, "Actually, I think this is my business." I turned to the taller man, "You're a wanted man, Mr. Ross." His eyes widened in surprise. I had seen him before, on wanted posters in Calm, Costa Del Sol, and Junon. Cervantes Ross, a thief, murderer, a master at manipulation.  
  
"There's a 10,000 Gil reward on your head." I said.  
  
"You.you're that bounty hunter!" stammered the voice of the professor. [Was he still here? If I were him, I would've taken this time to make my escape.] I turned to tell him to get away, but stopped before the words could come out. [What the.] It was the clerk at the inn. Not the female night-clerk, but the one who had checked me in yesterday. [How did he get into such a mess?]  
  
"I don't think you want to get involved with me. Even if you are a bounty hunter," said Ross. [This isn't going to turn out well,] I thought, [Well, what did I expect?] My hand went to the hilt of my sword. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rin reach for his gun. With a swift kick, I knocked the gun out of his hand before he could point it at me. Then, with one quick movement, I drew my sword and smacked Cervantes' right hand, disarming him as well. Both weapons landed out of range of their owners and skidded somewhere into the darkness. The inn clerk finally came to his senses and began to run. The other two men stared at me in disbelief. Ross was the first to recover. He suddenly drew the long sword hidden in his overcoat.  
  
"You're good," he smirked, "but no one's been able to take me in yet."  
  
"Then you'll wish me luck won't you?" I replied curtly. He attacked, sending multiple sword thrusts at me. I blocked them all with the metal of my wide blade. I had the impression from the very beginning, but it was when he landed a skillful blow on the steel plating on my left shoulder that I knew for sure that this was not an amateur swordsman. If the street lighting were not as dim as they were, he might have hit something more vulnerable. I barely had any chance of getting in an attack, as I spent most of the time trying to defend myself. His attacks were swift with multiple blows at once. The fencing technique he had adopted was one that I was not familiar with. [Damn, this guy's too fast. Got to think of a way to slow him down.]  
  
I saw Cervantes take a quick glance over my right shoulder without stopping his assault. [Shoot! I forgot about the other guy.] Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Rin had drawn his own blade, and was only waiting for a signal to join in. [I should have been watching him too. What a stupid mistake. He could have easily killed me then.] I shifted my position so that I could get both men in my sights.  
  
"This could go on all night," Ross said after a while, "But, unfortunately, we don't have the time. Rin! Let's finish up here and get going."  
  
"Gladly," I heard him reply. I was in a bad position. I could barely handle this one guy, and another was about to join in. [And if Rin's half as good as his leader, then I'm toast.] Rin suddenly rushed my right side with his sword ready to strike. I had only a second to make my move.  
  
The ICE materia slotted in my sword glowed as I cast an ICE spell on the ground under Rin. The portion of paved ground froze over instantly. The attacking Rin lost his balance and was thrown onto the ground, dropping his katana in the process. I jumped out of the way just before he slid into Cervantes. The second man began to fall. I wasted no time. I swung my Buster Sword at the long sword in his outstretched hand. The blow sliced his blade in half.  
  
The two men lay groaning in a heap on the ground. I stood over them, panting. I had to use my sword to support me. I suddenly felt tired and weak. I probably looked that way too. [Did I overexert myself?] I wiped the sheen of sweat on my forehead with my right hand.  
  
"You're coming with me," I said to Ross. He reached for Rin's discarded katana. I kicked it away before he was able to reach it.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Rin glared at me.  
  
"I already told you, I'm taking him in!" I replied, pointing at Cervantes.  
  
"Look bounty hunter," sad Cervantes, "What ever amount you are being paid for my capture, I'll pay you double to let me go."  
  
"Sorry," I replied, "I don't deal with criminals."  
  
"Think this through," his voice was even, no hint of fear, "You're going to be paid more for doing less. You won't have to be bothered with the trouble of taking me all the way back to---where ever you're going to take me. Make the smart choice. Let me go." I had to admit, he made it sound so good. But, my mind was already made up. I'm not going to let this good go. And maybe I'll get a little extra for his accomplice here.  
  
"Like I said before. I don't deal with scum," I held my sword out with both hands, "Now, are you going to come quietly, or am I going to have to cut something off?" Cervantes smiled, and Rin spat at my feet.  
  
"I tried to reason with you," said Ross, "But, I'm afraid you've forced my hand." He was looking past me now. I felt a presence behind me and I began to turn around. It was too late. Smack! A sharp pain shot through me as someone connected the hilt of a sword with the back of my head. I dropped my sword, and with a grunt, fell to the ground.  
  
That blow would have knocked any normal person unconscious. But me, a mako infused individual was able to stay awake. The shock had not ceased yet as my body refused to respond. At first, I thought I was paralyzed, but then felt the feeling slowly coming back to me.  
  
"What took you so long?" I heard Rin's voice. There was no answer from the newcomer.  
  
"Let's go," Cervantes said.  
  
"What about him?" I knew Rin was referring to my limp form.  
  
"Leave him. He's not gonna to be going anywhere anytime soon, with the beating he got. I'm surprised his skull didn't cave in." I heard two pairs of footsteps begin to shuffle across the pavement.  
  
"Too bad," it was Rin, "I wanted to finish you off, but it looks like you'll be having enough troubles.like breathing." With a laugh, he too began to leave. 


	5. Author's Board

All right, entry 4 is up, and I'm happy about that. Hopefully I'll be able to update same time next week. Don't forget to R&R! ~z_lancer 


	6. Cold

Well, it's been a long time (four months actually) since I've written one word of this story. I sort of lost interest when I found out that Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children was coming out. But, I decided I wanted to see how this turns out.so I'm back. Next chapter's all done, and it'll be up tomorrow. But, until then, here's a little teaser.  
~z_lancer  
  
Cold.  
  
Biting, Gnashing, Killing.  
  
Must go on.  
  
Wind blowing. Freezing.  
  
Ice, snow, everywhere.  
  
Cold.  
  
Can hardly move.  
  
Nothing. White in all directions. Don't know destination.  
  
Biting. Chilling. Dying.  
  
Must keep moving.  
  
Where is warmth?  
  
Deep. Anger. Fire. Fury. Heat. Warmth. Life.  
  
Keep on moving.  
  
Sword. Fire in sword. Fire in blood. Fire of Life and Death.  
  
I must.  
  
Keep moving.  
  
I must.  
  
Imust.  
  
I must.  
  
I must!  
  
I will.  
  
Destiny awaits. 


	7. a surprise encounter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned FF7, or at least Cloud's Buster Blade.but I don't Author's note: Yes, I'm working on this story again. It's still pretty slow so far, but I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting. Bear with me as the real plot begins to unfold. Oh, and the brackets signify Cloud talking to himself.in his mind.it's hard to explain.  
~z_lancer  
  
I blinked once, then again. The vision was blurry, a swirl of white. I shut my eyes. [Ugh. Ow.] I flinched as I felt the sore spot on the back of my head. The swollen place throbbed with pain. I laid my head back on the pillow. [Better.] My arms and legs ached. I moved my fingers to try and relieve the pain in my upper arms. The digits brushed against some kind of soft material. I lifted my right hand from the sheets to rub the sleep from my eyes. [Wait. Pillow, sheets.a bed?] I forced my eyes open.  
  
[A white ceiling. Light? Day? It is morning? Where am I?] I sat up. The tenderness in the back of my head stung as the blood rushed away from it. I flinched and lay back down. [How?] I looked around. I was in a small room.[no wait, why does the wall have creases in it?] There was a long, blue curtain in place of a wall on the left of the bedside. The door was out of view. The morning sunlight streamed in through the windows above my head, and the right-hand wall. [Hospital. I'm in a hospital bed.] I struggled to get my thoughts straight. [What the hell happened? How did I get here?]  
  
Suddenly the curtain was drawn to the side. A woman in a white uniform drew the blue sheet back all the way, revealing a whole row of other sleeping forms. She let out a deep sigh, and continued to the sink not far from my bedside.  
"Hello?" I said, a little unsure of what was going on. The nurse froze with a sharp intake of breath. She twirled around and looked at me.  
"Oh hello," she recovered quickly. Her golden hair was wrapped in a bun on the back of her head. A few loose strands fell across her face. She was young, I could tell, but the dark circles that have formed under her blue eyes made her look five years older than she probably was. [Lack of sleep. I should know. I look like I've risen from the grave.] "I thought you were still sleeping," she said. "I was."  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"  
"No, no, it was just coincidence that you came just as I woke up."  
"I'm glad," there was something.sad in her voice.  
"Where am I?" I asked. She studied me as if she thought I was playing some kind of childish trick.  
"Peersol Hospital," she answered.  
"How did I get here?"  
"I'm not sure," she said, "Here, let me check your condition status." The nurse walked over to the foot of the bed and took up the clipboard attached to its outer edge.  
"It says here that.Hmm. You're the one that came in last night.or rather very early in the morning," she scrutinized the piece of paper on it, "Minor concussion. A hard jolt to the back of the head. The doctors hadn't expected you to regain consciousness for at least another day -" "Much less up and around," she said as I pulled the sheets off my body and slid my legs off the side of the bed. I got off the bed and stood up suddenly. [Bad idea.] I felt the blood drain from my head. My vision began to blur again, and I could feel my legs begin to buckle underneath me. I faintly heard a cry and the sound of a clipboard clatter to the ground. I began to fall. I was stopped by something. Someone was holding me. My vision began to clear up, and I could see the nurse struggling to keep me up. With her arms under mine, she helped me back onto the bed. I've never felt so weak.have I? "Don't try to stand," she chastised, "You need to lay down and rest." "I'm fine," I lied, but the weakness in my voice told her the truth. "Stay right here," she said, "I'll be right back." I nodded.at least I thought I did, and closed my eyes.  
  
I blinked. There was a shadow over my face. "He's waking," it was a man's voice. "Wh.Who?" I heard myself say. I rubbed my eyes.  
"How are you feeling my friend?" said the same voice. I opened my eyes. A dark skinned man dressed in white stood over me.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Dr. Castel," said the man. His voice was accented. Del Solian? "How are you feeling?" he asked again. "Groggy." "How about the head pains?" I felt the back of my head. The bump was still there, but the pain had lessened considerably.  
"Better," I replied.  
"Good. I gave you a weak anesthetic shot. Had I known you were going to wake so soon, I would have administered it sooner. Tell me. What is your name?'  
"Cloud Strife."  
"Okay, so you do remember your name. Do you feel any memory loss? Any blank spots in your mind that you can't explain?"  
"Not really. Yesterday just seems a little blurry," I lied about that part. I really didn't want to start any explanations."  
"Good. No long-term memory loss. I'm sure everything you did yesterday will become quite clear in a little while. Can you stand?"  
"I'll try." I sat up slowly, remembering what happened when I got up too fast. Hmm. No blood-rush this time. I moved my feet off the side of the bed. The doctor took one of my arms and someone else took the other. I looked to see who it was. It was the nurse from before. She smiled at me. I hadn't noticed her when she was off to the side. Together, they helped hoist me up to my feet. I felt like a helpless child.  
"You can let go. I can stand up fine by myself," I said. The both of them loosened their grip. I stood up straight without falling, without wobbling.  
"Take a step forward," said the doctor. I did.  
"Do you feel anything strange? Any dizziness, nausea?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Good. Now walk to the other side of the bed." I complied.  
"I feel fine," I said before he had the chance to ask me the question again.  
"Good. It's remarkable how fast you've recovered. I didn't believe Miss Gardner here at first when she told me that you had regained consciousness. But, here you are. Remarkable. Well Mr. Strife, now that I've finished my examination and concluded that you're fully recovered, I will just sign your release forms, and you can be on your way. Now, I will leave you in the very capable hands of Nurse Gardner. If you'll excuse me," the doctor gave a little bow and left the room. I stretched my limbs, making sure they were all in tact. The hospital garb was a little uncomfortable around the neckline. There was also something wrapped around my wrist. I brought up my hand to look at it. It was a tag. Patient number 1229855, it said. "Well, if you're ready to go, we can go get your belongings," said the nurse. A low, growl came from my stomach. I gave her an embarrassed smile. ".But first, let's get you something to eat."  
  
"Cloud Strife. Where have I heard that name before?" asked the nurse while I took a bite out of the sandwich she brought me from the kitchen. There was also a hot bowl of vegetable soup, and glass of milk on the tray. It reminded me instantly of how hungry I was. "I was on the news last week. Maybe you heard about me helping with that big drug-bust in the Kalm area," I said thoughtfully. "You're that bounty hunter," she smiled mysteriously. "I prefer 'soldier of fortune,' but it doesn't really matter." "What's it like being a 'soldier for hire?'" "Huh?" "You know, you get to travel the world, see all sorts of places and people. Must be exciting." Exciting? I thought about this for a moment. It was an exciting, high- adrenaline life style - when there was a job to be done anyway. The downtime in between was kind of.lonely. [This is the life you chose Cloud. The solitude will help you find yourself.]  
"Yeah," I answered, both to her and myself. [I'm too mentally unstable to be with others anyway.]  
"I'd give anything for a chance to travel, unrestricted," she sighed.  
"Why don't you?"  
"Some of us just aren't lucky I guess," there was sadness in her voice. I sensed that she didn't want to reveal anything deeper. I didn't pursue the topic.  
  
After I had finished my meal, the nurse left the room then came back with a wheelchair a few moments later.  
"What's that for?" I asked, already guessing its purpose.  
"Sit, I'm going to take you to get your clothes."  
"Can't I save you the trouble and just walk? It's not like my legs are broken or anything."  
"It's hospital procedure that all patients be escorted throughout the building in these wheelchairs," she answered, "And don't ask me why because I won't pretend I know."  
"Fair enough." The hallways were so busy. Everyone seemed to have something to do. [ I never want to work in a place like this. Everything's to close together. Too much of the same thing over and over.] A question suddenly struck me.  
"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked the nurse. She arched an eyebrow, and her lips pursed together as she tried to recall the time.  
"Well, according to the record, you came in at about 4:13 this morning. You woke up for a few minutes at ten - scared me half to death when I came back with the doctor and you were unconscious - then slept for another hour. So, About seven hours." [Seven hours?] It's the longest I've slept this week. [Looks like I gotta get the shit kicked out of me just to get some sleep.] I was lucky someone had come to pick me off the street.  
"Did you see who brought me in?"  
"Sorry, I came in at around six, so I don't know."  
"It's okay. Though I would've liked to meet this Samaritan," I laid my head back and looked up at her, "Hey. All this time, and I haven't asked you your name."  
"Andelia. But people call me Andy."  
  
We turned the corner, past the elevator. A few minutes later, we went through a double door entrance and into the "locker room" as she referred to the place. As it turned out, the locker room was what its name suggested. It was a large room filled with many small storage lockers. Andy stopped and scrutinized the clipboard in her hand. She then wheeled me down to the ninth row and stopped at a locker - the seventh from the left. "This'll just take a second," she said, typing a password into the device next to the handle. She opened the 2' by 2' locker. There were several clear-plastic packages inside. She took out two first and set them on the wheelchair. The second two - the packages containing my shirt, sweater and cloak - she handed to me. "There, that's everything," she said, closing the locker. I unzipped one of the plastic packages and was met by a clean, spring scent. [Someone took the time to wash these.]  
"There isn't really a changing room here. So, if you want, I can just step outside and -"  
"Could you hold this for a moment?" I put my two bundles in her outstretched arms. I began to take off the hospital shirt, and then stopped.  
"Uh," the nurse murmured.  
"Oh," I looked at her, and then back at the shirt I already had halfway off, "If you're uncomfortable with this, I can go change in the bathroom down the hall."  
"Oh, no, you don't have to do that. I'm a nurse after all. I was just making sure you knew that I was still here, seeing as hit your head pretty hard. I'll just.turn around." When she had turned her back to me, I pulled off the cheap hospital shirt and pants. I never was a modest person. In pre-SOLDIER, we had to change and shower in front of dozens of other trainees. I took my pants, shorts, and socks out of the top package on the wheelchair.  
"You can turn around now," I said after donning the clothes. Andy turned around and gave me my shirt and sweater. Then came my red, travel-cloak and some of the armor I had. "I seem to be missing a few things," I said, checking my pockets after pulling my boots on, "I had some 'utilities' with me."  
"Small items and valuables can be picked up at the front desk on the main floor," replied Andy. I nodded, wondering if my sword would be counted as a "small item." She waited for me to get into the wheelchair. I sighed and sat down.  
After throwing my hospital clothes down a chute on the adjacent wall, Andy wheeled me to the elevator. We took it down to the ground floor.  
  
"Did you say my belongings would be at the front desk?" I asked.  
"Yes. It's right up ahead here." We approached a large semi-circular table protruding from the wall. Five people sat computers on the inside of the table giving information and directions to people standing around the outside. Andy wheeled me to the right-most information clerk. The woman looked up from her computer and smiled.  
"Hello Andy," she said.  
"Hi Eleanor. How are Tommy and Karen?"  
"I swear the little rascals will be the end of me. Last night, the baby sitter quit on me after one night with them. I still haven't gotten out of them what they did to the poor thing," replied the older woman, "But enough of that. I know you're very busy. What can I do for you?"  
"I'm here to check out patient 1229855. Here the release forms from Doctor Castel," she handed some papers to the older woman. Eleanor looked at the papers and then began to type furiously on the keyboard.  
"You know Andy, you should get out more. All work and no play is bad for your health," she said as she typed.  
"Probably. But, I hardly have any time to myself to do anything. Hands are short and these people need me. Med-school isn't letting up either. And I need the money to pay for." she stopped. There was pain in her eyes. A sensitive spot had apparently been hit.  
"Don't you worry, Andy. The doctors would never stop helping him, even if you don't have the money to pay for the help. This hospital. We're like a family, and you're part of it. That makes him part of the family too. Trust me. He'll get all the help he can get."  
".Thanks," she smiled. [I wonder who they're talking about.] "And, I sure this place can get along a few days without you. And, I'm sure that if you asked, any of the doctors here could convince your professors to give you a few days break. Let me see if I can get you a few days paid vacation. Some people here still owe me a favor," the older woman smiled mischievously.  
"You'd do that? Oh thank you so, so much! How can I ever repay you?"  
"Don't. I still owed you that big favor. Okay, back to business. Here we go. Patient 1229855 - logged in as Cloud Strife by the ID found I his person. He came in this morning at around 4:13 with a minor concussion," the clerk looked at Andy, "It's only 12:27."  
"I know it's strange," said the nurse, "But he seems remarkably fine. The doctor said so himself." The desk clerk looked me over.  
"All right then," she finally said, "I'll be right back." She left the desk and went into the back room. A few moments later, she came back with a brown box and handed it to Andy. The nurse then handed it to me.  
"Your belongings should all be in there," she said. I opened the box. Inside were the valuable RESTORE, BARRIER, and REVIVE materia I kept on my person. There was also my PHS phone, my wallet, and watch. Everything was there. Nothing in my wallet had been touched. My sword. Do they have it? My sword was the most valuable thing I had on me, not to mention the FIRE, ICE, and LIGHTNING elemental material I had in its slots.  
"Is this all you found with me?"  
"Everything found on your person should be in that box," replied the desk clerk.  
"I had a Shinra type-XZ Buster Saber with me. It was given to me by a dear friend," I said.  
"I'm sorry," replied Eleanor, "What ever you had with you when you came in is in that box. I took everything out of the box and gave it back to the clerk.  
"Thanks," I said. [Where could I have?] I looked around the waiting room. What did I expect to find? The person who brought me here? I don't even know what he/she looks like. And, it's not like the person would still be here after more than eight hours. As I began to place my PHS in my pocket, I saw a small white something peeking out the side of it.  
"If I were you, I would try the police station," said the clerk, "Your weapon may have been taken there. You just have to prove that you own it.  
"I'll do that. Thanks for your help," I looked up at her.  
"Well, if that's it, then you're all set to go."  
"Yeah. I'm ready to go," I nodded.  
  
Andy rolled me out of the tall hospital building. The fresh outside air was a welcome change to the hospital's scented environment.  
"Do you have anywhere to go?" she asked me.  
"Not at this point. I'll probably find an inn somewhere around." I trailed off.  
"Listen. If you need anything." I didn't understand it, we'd only just met, and she was worrying about me as if I were an old friend.  
"I'll be okay," I said, standing up, "Thanks for helping me."  
"Just.be careful alright?"  
"Yeah." When she had left, I unfolded the phone and saw that it was a piece of paper. There was number writing on it. [A phone number!] I suddenly realized. It read: 248-656-6544. Who.it must be- I pulled out my PHS and dialed the numbers. I put the small black phone to my ear. I waited while it rung and wondered how much higher my medical insurance was going to be.  
A moment later, a cool female voice answered.  
"Hello?" there was something familiar about that voice.  
"Who is this?" I asked. There was a pause.  
"Fayette's Diner in 20 minutes," was the answer. Then she hung up. I stood there stunned. Was that it? [Fayette's Diner in 20 minutes. What kind of a person leaves you a number and then hangs up on you?] I instinctively looked at my watch: 12:33. [Where is Fayette's Diner anyway?]  
  
I walked in on the smell of freshly baked bread, coffee, and eggs. I had already had a little lunch after the doctor had examined me, but the smells made me hungry all over again. The diner wasn't hard to find. Actually it wasn't me that found it at all. Some guy in a horse carriage came by me, and I asked for a ride. At first he was reluctant - probably because I looked like a vagrant with my travel-worn cloak. [I'd get rid of it, but it's become something like that of a security blanket.] Once he saw that I had money though, he was more than happy to take me to the place.  
I stood at the door and looked around. More than a few faces looked up at my arrival. The diner wasn't very large. It could've probably seated 60 people, but less than half the seats were filled now. The lunchtime rush was over. I picked a booth by the long glass plane that made up most of the front of the diner. [Cozy place,] I thought as I sat down. The light, tan-colored booths ran along the front and both sides of the diner. Red stools were lined up like in a bar - along the counter that separated the dining room and kitchen.  
"Can I get you anything sir?" I was a little startled at the sudden approach of the young waitress.  
"Just some coffee," I replied.  
"I'll be back in just a moment," she smiled that fake smile that all waitresses give to their customers, and left. I looked at my watch. 12:44. I was almost ten minutes too early. I looked around the diner. No one looked up at me again after the first time.  
"Here ya go," the waitress set a mug and packets of cream and sugar in front of me, "Can I get you anything else?"  
"Nothing at this moment," I said. She nodded and left. I closed my eyes and relaxed a little, not wanting to think about the situation at hand just yet.  
Suddenly, I felt something metal wrap around my throat. It tightened its hold and began to choke me. Without turning around (as if I was able to), I grabbed the arms of my assailant. With a burst of energy, I flung whoever it was over me and onto the table. I froze.  
"Yuffie?"  
"Ow, Cloud. Not so rough!" 


	8. A small detour

Author's note: Oh man. How long has it been? So many months have gone by. Anyway. I haven't been updating because of school, and another writing project that I've been working on. But now that it's summer, I've decided to start writing this again. I've never quit on any writing. And I've just got some great ideas for this one. Anyway, this chapter's kind of short – and it's not written from Cloud's point of view. Think of it as a little background to the story. Enjoy! And please R&R.  
zlancer  
  
"Mush! Mush!" the man shouted to his team of snow-white wolfhounds. Everything around us was a barren white. I hugged myself to keep warm. How can anyone live in this weather? I cringed as the wind blew snow into my face. The dogs worked their legs through the snow, without complaint, without weakness, pulling the driver and me to our destination. The guilt of forcing these poor creatures to run in this freezing weather nagged at the back of my head. I looked to the right at the three other teams running alongside us. The hounds trekked tirelessly through the snow. No, they're indigenous to this region. They were built for this weather. I, on the other hand, am not.  
  
"How you faring Doc?" the driver shouted above the howling winds. I turned my head around.  
  
"I'm okay! Just a little chilly!" I shouted back.  
  
"A little different from Costa Del Sol, eh?" he tried futilely to brush off some of the snow that had turned his shaggy brown beard into frigid, white tussles.  
  
"Yeah, it's a little warmer over there," I answered. He laughed.  
  
"So what's the big emergency?" I shouted.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No. You did just pull me out of my office without telling me anything. At first, I thought you'd kidnapped me – " A big ball of frost hit me in the side of the face. I grunted. The cold ice dripped into my hood and down my neck. I reached into my coat and tried my best to clean it out.  
  
"You all right doc? One of the dogs kicked that one up."  
  
I nodded, "Whatever the emergency is, it better be serious enough for me to cross this godforsaken wasteland!"  
  
"S'not so bad. I find it cool and refreshing--- I think that's them coming up." I peered up ahead through the snow. At first, I saw only white. But then, I noticed tints of red. When we got closer, I saw that they were marker flags. A few dozen of them were arranged around an area occupied by several large tents.  
  
"Halloooo!" the driver shouted as we approached. Someone in a dark blue coat stepped out of one of the tents. He stopped when he spotted us and began to wave his hands frantically in the air. The driver pulled at the reins. The dogs began to slow down. The other three sleds did the same.  
  
When we were inside the flag circle, the blue-coated man walked up to our sled. A few other came out to meet us too.  
  
"Who are you?" he shouted.  
  
"We're the rescue team!" shouted my driver. The man turned to him.  
  
"This is it? This is the rescue team?" The scarf tied around his mouth and nose muffled his voice. He paused.  
  
"Is there a problem?" I asked.  
  
"This just isn't what I expected, and I thought there'd be more of you too!" he said.  
  
"And I thought there'd be less of you," said my driver, looking out over the small crowd that had formed.  
  
"There were only five of us when we radioed. Our team was separated in the snow. The rest found us right after our radio went out."  
  
"So. How many of you are there?" I asked. Someone next to me spoke.  
  
"There are sixteen of us here. Three of our team, including our medic are still out there somewhere."  
  
"They're going to have to be on their own for now," said my driver, "It won't do us any good to try and find them in this weather."  
  
"How many sleds do you have?" asked one of the other sled drivers.  
  
"None," said the blue-coated man, "We use snowmobiles. But, only three have full fuel tanks. The others won't get us to town. We were hoping you'd bring extra fuel. This isn't what we expected."  
  
"Sleds," said my driver sharply, "Are more reliable than your machines. Snowmobiles can't help you find shelter in a blizzard."  
  
"You didn't bring extra fuel?" I inquired.  
  
"We did. But, we lost most of it when we were attacked."  
  
"Attacked?"  
  
"We're going to set up camp!" my driver suddenly shouted to the sled team.  
  
"What?" I turned to my driver, "Why?"  
  
"We have to. The storm's picking up and we can't get everyone back to town. Better to wait it out."  
  
"Ron," one of the younger sled drivers addressed my driver, "I brought some motor fuel. I think we can get four more running."  
  
"That could work," I said, "If we have two to a snowmobile and the rest on the sleds---"  
  
"Sorry Doc. No can do," said Ron, "The storm's picking up too fast. We'd never get back in time. Plus. We'll be in a better position to find the three who are missing after it passes." The storm was just getting started. Hope those tree found shelter somewhere.  
  
"Alright," said the blue-coated man, "But, I got some injured who need tending to."  
  
"Well you're in luck," said Ron motioned to me, "We brought a doctor."  
  
"Where are they?" I asked.  
  
"In that tent," the blue-coated man pointed to the tent in the middle of the circle."  
  
"Let's get some windbreakers up!" Ron called to his team. I got off the sled and stepped into the snow. Damn! It's cold. The snow was halfway up my knees. Can't worry about that now.  
  
"By the way, I'm Jim Silva," said the blue-coated man held out his hand."  
  
"Jack Morse I took his outstretched hand and shook it."  
  
"Alright Doctor. Let me show you into our sick bay." I grabbed my first aid case off the sled and followed him.  
  
Silva unzipped the triple coated flaps of the tent and waved me inside. Ahh. Warmth. It's heated.  
  
"We have four injured, and a fifth..." I looked around. There were a total of ten infirmary beds – five on one side, five on the other.  
  
"Hey! Silva! The rescue team get here yet?" called one of the patients.  
  
"Who's your friend?" asked the one in the bed next to him.  
  
"Rescue team's here. But we're not leaving 'till this storm blows over," said Silva, "Oh, and we got you all a doctor."  
  
"How do you do?" I said, "My name's Jack Morse."  
  
"Larry Hudak," nodded a tall, slim-looking man with glasses.  
  
"Craig Nasser," said the man sitting in the bed next to him.  
  
"I'm Wes Blake. Nice to meet you doctor. Hope you can get started right away. Jimmy over there's having a little trouble. You better get to him first." said the man who had asked about the rescue team, "You doin' alright Jim?" The man in the first bed on my left spoke, "I can't feel anything right now. I'm not sure if that's good. I'm afraid that if I move, the pain'll kill me." Every in the tent except for me laughed. I didn't see what was so funny.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay. Stop guys. I'm starting to hurt," Jimmy grimaced.  
  
"Ole Jimmy. Always crackin' jokes," laughed the man named Wes.  
  
"Let me take a look at you," I walked over to Jimmy's side. He was a large man – not fat, but burly. Looked about in his mid-thirties, with a deep, curly beard.  
  
"My arm's broke," said the man, "And my sides really hurt."  
  
"Show me where it hurts." He pulled down his covers down a little with his left hand. That act seemed to cause him great pain.  
  
"Right here," he touched a place on his right side.  
  
"May I?" I took the gloves off my hands.  
  
"Go 'head," he said, "It hurts like hell though." I felt along his ribs.  
  
"I think you may have some broken ribs," I said, "I can't do anything about it now unless I get a X-Ray scan. All I can do is give you some painkillers."  
  
"No thanks Doc," he answered, "I ain't takin' any drugs."  
  
"It'll help ease the pain."  
  
"I ain't takin' no drugs," he repeated, "I just got over my alcohol problem."  
  
"I insist on just a small dose. You won't get addicted. It'll help."  
  
"No. I'm not taking any chances. I almost lost my marriage. And now, I got a little one at home who's looking up to me. No drugs. I'll be fine. I can live with it." Good man.  
  
"Well, I can't do anything if you don't let me," I hadn't talked with this guy for more than a minute, and I already had great respect for him, "Your family should be proud."  
  
"Thank you Doctor."  
  
"Just try not to move too much."  
  
"I won't." I turned to Silva.  
  
"You said you were attacked. By whom? And how did this man sustain such injury?"  
  
"By a group of wendigoes," said Silva, "My team and I were out studying the glaciers. We were heading back to camp when the storm started picking up. That's when a group of wendigoes attacked us."  
  
"Wendigoes? They're usually very peaceful. And, they only attack humans in self-defense."  
  
"Tell that to the damn yetis that attacked us," said Wes, "There were probably five or six of them. Maybe more. We were too busy running for our lives to count."  
  
"That doesn't sound right either. Wendigoes don't usually hunt in groups of more than three."  
  
"What are you? A naturalist?" said Wes.  
  
"No," I replied, "I just like to know my environment." I suddenly noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and looked toward the bed in the farthest corner.  
  
"Who's that?" I pointed to the figure lying still in that bed.  
  
"Him? We don't know. We were hoping you would recognize him," said Silva I walked over to the still figure. His whole body, up to his neck was covered with an electric blanket.  
  
"We found him in the snow last night."  
"In the snow?  
"We were coming back to camp last night. We found him trudging in the snow wearing almost nothing, in a snowstorm too." What the hell was this man doing walking in the snow this far away from town, especially with no clothes on?  
"Was there some kind of accident? Some kind of plane crash?"  
  
"Don't know. We searched within a five-mile radius of where we found him. But really, he couldn't have walked more than a mile in what he was in."  
  
"How is he? Do you know?"  
  
"Remarkably fine," said Silva, "Our doctor checked him out. He just needs a little rest."  
  
"Nothing? No frostbite? No hypothermia?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tough bastard," said Wes, "Was walking through the snow like he was in a trance. Collapsed right when we got to him."  
  
"His skin was all purple and blue when we found him," said Jim, "He was also covered with some kind of green stuff."  
  
"Green stuff?" I asked.  
  
"We think it's mako," said Silva, "He was lightly covered in it. There were also traces of it in his body – not enough to harm him though."  
  
"Hmm. The mako could have provided some warmth for him," I said.  
  
"True," said Silva, "But he still couldn't have walked more than three miles. We searched a five-mile radius. Nothing."  
  
"Has he been asleep all night?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." I looked at his face. I swear I've seen him somewhere before. 


	9. end

I was writing for this story a few days ago and suddenly found that I could not go on. I'm sorry to say that it's gone bad, and I should have seen it before committing all this time. I started out with a great idea for the story, but I lost sight of it. When I found what I wanted a few nights ago, I knew that what I had written was not what I had envisioned. So, I've decided to quit. Well, not exactly quit. I'm going to start over sometime in the future when I'm ready. Right now, I'm writing a real novel, and it'll be taking up most of my time. This story's not dead. It'll be remade so I can sleep easy. Maybe in a few months...when I'm ready to start again. 


End file.
